Rotary valves are known in general for controlling or regulating a fluid flow. EP 0 541 995 A1, for example, discloses a rotary valve for a motor-vehicle heating system, where fluid can be fed within a circuit to a vehicle engine and/or to a radiator. In addition, DE 43 24 749 A1 discloses a rotary regulating valve that has a valve body mounted rotatably in a valve chamber and extending in the circumferential direction of the valve chamber along certain areas thereof. The inlets and outlets of the known rotary valve are arranged in a star-shaped manner with respect to one another, the longitudinal axes of these inlets and outlets converging in the direction of the pivot pin of the valve body. However, the inlets and outlets of the known rotary valve arranged in a star-shaped manner with respect to one another are disadvantageous.